This invention relates generally to the field of mechanical-electromagnetic audio reproduction disk players, and more specifically, to an improved mechanical, disk playout device that may be utilized in a mobile environment and driveably mounted on a magnetic tape recorder, each playout device having a common driving means and amplifying means, thus alleviating the necessity of having two separate drive and amplification units for different types of players (disk and tape).
In recent years it has been common to own both a disk record player for disk recordings and also a magnetic tape player for tape recordings. Many tape players have been installed in vehicles, such as automobiles, to provide the owner with listening enjoyment while driving his automobile. However, many people possessing disk records are unable to utilize their records in their vehicles because no satisfactory mobile disk player has been provided. Applicant's invention solves the problem of playing a disk record in a mobile environment without distorting or interrupting audio playout of the record, while providing a device that may be coupled and mounted to a conventional tape player. Thus, applicant's invention provides an add-on disk record player unit attachable to a conventional tape recorder or cassette recorder that may be mounted in a vehicle, each unit utilizing a common drive and amplification means.